The Question
by piercing pen
Summary: What happens when James 'forgets' Valentines Day? Fluffy VDay fic for the hopeless romantic.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Authors Note: This is a fluffy V-Day flick that was inspired yesterday at one in the morning. My Co-Author read through it and gave me the O.K to go ahead. Surprisingly, she didn't even have to edit it :-o because I read through this thing at least seven times. Anyway, enjoy it, read it, and review it.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are following my other fic "Picking up the Pieces", well, CHAPTER TEN IS UP TOMORROW! And believe you-me, you're going to LOVE it!**

**The Question**

Lily rolled over to look at the small clock that lay next to her bed, noting that it was six in the morning. Getting up with a groan, she dragged herself to the shower. She normally was nice enough in the mornings, but today she had overslept, which made her cranky. She took a nice twenty minute shower and left her hair down in curls, drying it with the spell they'd learned in charms.

She sat back down on her bed, head against the headboard, eyes shut. It was Valentines Day of her seventh year. Normally she'd be happy because this year, she had James, and though she'd hate to admit it to anyone else, a small corner of her_ was _happy. But there was a war going on, and Lily hated herself for being able to be cheerful in such dire times.

_Today is a day of HAPPINESS, Lily, HAPPINESS! For one day, let yourself go and don't worry about the war! _Lily told herself.

Glancing once more at the clock beside her bed, she noticed that she had wasted five minutes on hopeless thoughts about the war, and twenty minutes in the shower. Forgetting that it was Valentines Day entirely, she grabbed her bag and walked down to the common room, sitting in her favorite chair and taking out notes to study.

Becoming so lost in the complicated transfiguration she was buried in, she only noticed James when he set his hands on her shoulders and massaged.

"That feels really nice," She said, eyes shutting.

"You should really study less. You've been down here for more than an hour, I know it."

"Mmmmm. And how do you know that," She mumbled comfortably.

"Because you are studying advanced transfiguration and you're on the part about wand movements that we learned yesterday. You always study starting from the beginning, so it would take you at least an hour to get through the incantation theory if you sped through it, but you're very thorough. You've been down here for one hour and fifteen minutes."

Lily looked up, amazed. He was exactly right, and Lily found it nice that he knew her that well.

"C'mon Lily-flower, time for breakfast" He said, offering her his arm. She pulled herself up and gathered her things, pushing them neatly into her bag. After she had her bag on her shoulder comfortably, she accepted his hand, and they walked to breakfast together.

The great hall was nicely decorated with pink and purple orchids. All of the usual house banners had been replaced with pink flags hanging from the ceiling. The tables had been brightened with silky pink tablecloths to match the flags. Lily smiled as they took a seat at their usual spots.

_You know, _Lily thought, _although it's selfish of me, I can't wait to see what James got me! I know he's going to love the chess set I got him!_

Lily was very crestfallen when James started talking adamantly about the upcoming quidditch match.

"James," Lily interrupted carefully, "do you know what day it is?"

"Err, it's Tuesday. Why?"

It took Lily ever last bit of self control not to show how angry and upset she was.

"It's Valentines Day, James, the Great Hall is pink. Didn't you notice?"

James looked confused, and then realization passed over his face.

"Oh yeah, Valentines Day...right. Well anyway, I think that Hufflepuff will probably beat Slytherin on Friday because their seeker is totally on drugs-"

He was interrupted by Lily storming out of the great hall, eyes filled with tears.

The day passed excruciatingly slowly for Lily. She passed in and out of states of depression and anger that James had forgotten Valentines Day, and not only had he forgotten but he didn't even _care _that he had forgotten!

Dumbledore had planned a Valentines Day picnic dinner for the seventh years as a treat, and Lily only trudged down to it on the urging of her friends. She still wasn't talking to James, but that wouldn't stop her from enjoying herself.

The sky was amazingly clear, and Lily sat down at a blanket with her friends after eating to stargaze.

Suddenly, her perfect view of Ursa Major was obstructed by a messy-haired boyfriend.

"What do you want, James?" She said, not looking at him.

"Lily-flower, I have to talk to you."

Lily rolled her eyes but got up and waved to her friends as James pulled her away.

"Lily, there's a war going on. You and I both know that as soon as we get out of school, we're going to go fight in it. In Hogwarts, we're safe, but we only have so much more time left here. In a couple months, we'll all be leaving to go take on the world unprotected. As soon as we leave Hogwarts, there will always be that chance that one of us will be killed during the night, or murdered in the war. Lily-flower, I'm ready to fight for the light, but I won't be ready to die for it until you answer me one question."

Lily was about to ask what the question was when there was an explosion. Everyone ducked except James, who was pointing into the sky.

Blue and purple fireworks had shot into the sky and as the glitter cleared, Lily read the words in the sky.

"MARRY ME LILY"

Breathless and wide-eyed, Lily stared at the Fireworks and then at James.

"Lily, I couldn't stand not having you with me forever. With times being as they are, I know I'll be ready to go bravely into battle knowing I have you by my side, knowing I'll be there to protect my beautiful flower, knowing that you and I would be together forever."

Wordlessly, Lily kissed him. Pulling away, she murmured "yes".

Everyone on the grounds began to clap. Professor McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, and Dumbledore smiled as he congratulated the newly-engaged couple.

James stopped Lily as she was about to kiss him again.

"Slow down, here, I have something for you."

"What could be better than this, James?" She said, tears of joy flowing down her face.

James pulled out three boxes from inside his robes. The first one contained a set of Emerald earrings. The second box contained a gold chain with an emerald pendant matching the earrings. The third contained a gold ring with a note which read "I know the engagement ring doesn't match the earrings and necklace, but I promise that the wedding ring will".

She hugged James close to her, vision blurred by more tears.

"Read the back, Lily flower." James said as she broke away from another kiss.

She flipped the note over and laughed as she read

"Oh, and I didn't forget Valentines Day!"


End file.
